kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
V-Cinema
Japanese is the direct-to-video industry that appeared in Japan in the 1980s. The term is a trademark of Toei Company but is widely used in the West to describe any Japanese direct-to-video release. In Japan the term used is . Unlike its Western counterpart, this industry has a considerably better reputation, with directors sometimes making V-Cinema movies by choice, due to the creative freedom afforded by the less stringent censorship of the format, and the riskier content the producers will allow. The more common term OVA (Original Video Animation) is applied when the film in question is anime. V-Cinema releases began appearing during the Heisei era of the franchise. Previously depicting independent Riders and storylines, current releases have been shorts that serve as a series recap relating to Rider abilities and the rider showing off a exclusive power within the special. Since 2002's Ryuki release, they have come to be commonly known by fans as "Hyper Battle Videos". V-Cinema releases Movies *1992: Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue *1993: Kamen Rider SD - Anime adaptation only *2011: Kamen Rider W Returns **''Kamen Rider Accel'' Chapter **''Kamen Rider Eternal'' Chapter *2015: Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden **''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' Chapter **''Kamen Rider Baron'' Chapter **''Kamen Rider Duke'' Chapter **''Kamen Rider Knuckle'' Chapter *2016: Kamen Rider Drive Saga **''Kamen Rider Chaser'' Chapter **''Kamen Rider Heart'' Chapter **''Kamen Rider Mach'' Chapter *2017: Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter *2018: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending **''Brave & Snipe'' Chapter **''Para-DX with Poppy'' Chapter **''Genm vs. Lazer'' Chapter *2019: Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z'' **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease'' *2020: Kamen Rider Zi-O NEXT TIME **''Kamen Rider Zi-O NEXT TIME: Geiz, Majesty'' Hyper Battle Videos *2000: Kamen Rider Kuuga vs. the Strong Monster Go-Jiino-Da *2001: Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders *2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki Hyper Battle: Kamen Rider Ryuki vs. Kamen Rider Agito *2003: Kamen Rider 555: Hyper Battle Video *2004: Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade *2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!! *2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form! *2007: Kamen Rider Den-O: Singing, Dancing, Great Training!! *2008: Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also be Kiva *2009: Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun *2010: Kamen Rider W: Donburi's α/Farewell Recipe of Love *2011: Kamen Rider OOO: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? *2012: Kamen Rider Fourze: Rocket Drill States of Friendship *2013: Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring *2014: Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! *2015: Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! *2015: Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!! *2017: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer *2017: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX *2018: Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease! *2018: Kamen Rider Prime Rogue *2019: Kamen Rider BiBiBi no Bibill Geiz Notes *''to be added'' See Also * at Super Sentai. Category:Kamen Rider Series